


La petite fille à la licorne

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: hp_slash_fr, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Reconciliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus et Oliver ont été amants et se sont séparés. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux à Sainte-Mangouste pour le soir du Réveillon afin d'aider les médicomages à célébrer ce jour magique. La magie de Noël sera-t-elle au rendez-vous pour eux deux aussi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La petite fille à la licorne

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le caldendrier de l'Avent (11 décembre) pour la communauté : HP_Slash_Fr @ LJ

Oliver avait toujours cru en la magie de Noël. Il aurait été ridicule pour un sorcier, après tout, de douter et de jouer sur les mots. Cette période de l’année semblait rendre les gens plus joyeux et meilleurs. C’était ce qu’Oliver souhaitait retenir et véhiculer.

C’est pourquoi, cette année, il avait accepté de passer le Réveillon à Sainte-Mangouste avec les enfants qui ne pouvaient rentrer pour les fêtes. Certains avaient malheureusement vu trop de Noël passer entre ces murs. La magie avait beau être plus performante que la science et la médecine des Moldus, elle ne parvenait pas encore à tout guérir et même quand elle le pouvait, elle ne parvenait pas à aller plus vite que la musique.

Cela faisait des années que l’association “Petits Mages” le contactait pour lui demander de réaliser le rêve d’enfants qui voulaient rencontrer des stars du Quidditch. Il le faisait toujours avec plaisir mais avait refusé jusqu’à présent d’y consacrer sa nuit de Noël qu’il avait toujours célébrée en famille. C’était un rituel, c’était précieux. Pourtant, cette année, pour ses trente printemps, il avait fait l’effort et avait promis à sa mère d’être présent pour le déjeuner du lendemain. Et il ne le regrettait pas.

La soirée s’était très bien déroulée. Les enfants étaient adorables et si courageux. Oliver avait eu la larme à l’œil plus d’une fois. C’était injuste que de si jeunes enfants souffrent, qu’ils ne soient tout simplement pas libres de vivre leur enfance normalement. Plusieurs célébrités du monde magique étaient présentes et même un Moldu, dont les enfants semblaient raffoler et dont Oliver n’avait jamais entendu parler, un certain Justin. Le personnel soignant était d’une grande gentillesse et les médicomages faisaient un excellent travail. Sainte-Mangouste brillait de milles feux et des elfes de maison s’afféraient dans tous les coins pour garder les tables remplies de victuailles ainsi que les chambres en ordre, ce qui était, bien sûr, peine perdue.

— Vous passez une bonne soirée avec nous? Lui demanda Amande, une jeune médicomage avec laquelle il avait rapidement noué des liens.

Son épaisse tignasse de jais et son sourire d’ange n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’il se sente intéressé par la demoiselle. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que son âme-sœur avait rompu avec lui, plusieurs semaines qu’il essayait de combler cette absence par des aventures sans lendemain. Amande pourrait être différente, il le sentait.

— Excellente, lui répondit-il dans un sourire, le plus sincèrement du monde.  
Je n’ai plus aucun remord d’avoir abandonné ma famille ce soir.

— Bien, lui répondit-elle dans ce sourire franc et généreux qui lui semblait inné.

— Maîtresse Amande, une petite bûche à la praline? Demanda un elfe de maison à la sorcière.

L’elfe semblait tout aussi subjugué par la jeune femme que ne l’étaient les enfants et Oliver lui-même.

— Allons, Soury, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas ta maîtresse et que tu es un membre de la famille de Sainte-Mangouste comme nous tous ici, lui répondit-elle, son sourire d’ange sur les lèvres.   
Mais ce n’est pas de refus pour la bûche. Merci.

Les longues oreilles de l’elfe se dressèrent sur sa tête et le rouge lui monta jusqu’au bout du nez. Avant de s’échapper dans un nuage de fumée blanche et de paillettes éblouissantes, du meilleur effet, l’elfe tendit une bûche au chocolat à Oliver. Les elfes libres savaient vraiment y faire, pensa ce dernier.

Alors qu’Oliver allait prendre son courage à deux mains et demander à Amande de lui communiquer ses coordonnées de cheminette, une silhouette attira son regard dans le couloir; Marcus. Ils étaient difficiles à rater, lui et sa haute stature, sans parler de ce bonnet de Père Noël vissée sur sa tête. Oliver ne savait pas ce qui l’avait le plus surpris quand il était arrivé en fin d’après-midi; voir Marcus ici, voir Marcus un bonnet rouge sur la tête ou encore voir Marcus communiquer avec des gens...sans grogner. Ils s’étaient à peine saluer de la tête et chacun était parti vaquer à ses occupations dans un coin opposé de l’étage consacré aux enfants.

Il ne l’avait pas revu depuis leur rupture, depuis que ce dernier l’avait quitté. Oliver avait vraiment cru que Marcus reviendrait vers lui. Il s’était trompé.

— Vous vous connaissez? Lui demanda Amande, qui avait dû continuer à lui parler alors que ses pensées s’étaient faites la malle à la vue de ce beau mâle.

— Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, répondit-il un peu trop vite comme s’il cherchait à cacher un terrible secret. 

Il continua à parler à Amande, en suivant Marcus des yeux et le vit entrer dans une chambre qui était restée fermée jusqu’alors. Il avait cru la pièce vide.

— Il vient ici tous les ans, continua son interlocutrice, dans un sourire un petit trop rêveur.  
Il passe des heures avec les enfants et ceux-ci l’adorent! Rien que pour lui, ils voudraient que Noël soit tous les mois.

— Tous les ans? S’étonna Oliver.  
Mais... Je ne l’ai pas vu sur la liste des participants! Jamais!

Alors ça, c’était la meilleure! Cela faisait des années que Marcus et lui se connaissaient, des années qu’ils sortaient ensemble et Marcus ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela. A chaque fois qu’Oliver se rendait chez ses parents pour les fêtes de fin d’année et que Marcus refusait de le suivre sans être présenté officiellement, il ne lui avait rien dit.

— En effet... Continua Amande, qui semblait s’étonner de son étonnement.  
Il nous a toujours demandé de ne pas faire apparaître son nom sur la liste, tout comme de ne pas le mentionner dans les médias... Nous respectons sa volonté de vouloir rester discret.

Oliver en restait toujours coi et dubitatif.

— Ne me dîtes pas, M. Wood, que vous lui en voulez encore pour cette petite pénalité de rien du tout lors de votre dernier match? Le taquina-t-elle.

Oliver se sentit rougir à cette remarque. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien comment Marcus l’avait désarçonné de son balai lors de leur dernière rencontre de Quidditch, l’arbitre avait sifflé la faute et annulé le but mais Oliver avait raté la fin du match. Marcus avait cherché à le faire réagir, le provoquant ouvertement. Oliver s’était contenté de fuir son regard. En tout cas, apparemment, Amande était de celles qui préféraient les sportifs qui jouaient en force plutôt qu’en finesse et technique, c’était bien sa chance! 

— Si. D’ailleurs j’avais bien dans l’intention de me venger ce soir mais je crains que le Père Noël ne me fasse passer mon tour et apparemment Marcus a trop de fans ici pour que je ne m’y risque, répondit-il taquin.

Amande lui sourit de nouveau et le prit par le bras pour rejoindre les enfants qui s’amassaient dans la grande salle alors que le spectacle allait commencer. Des marionnettes, des acteurs, une crèche géante et des chants de noël se succédèrent. Les lumières et les rires des enfants étaient le plus beau cadeau qu’Oliver ait jamais reçu et il se promit de revenir chaque année. Et pourquoi ne pas demander à ses parents et à sa sœur d’en faire autant? Il était sûr qu’ils seraient également comblés. Bien sûr, il chercha Marcus du coin de l’œil mais ne le vit jamais revenir. Il espéra qu’il ne soit pas parti sans qu’il ne le remarque et son cœur, ce traître-là, se resserra à cette idée.

Quand arriva le Père Noël, l’euphorie fut à son paroxysme, les enfants se jetant littéralement sur lui, les elfes, vêtus fièrement de bonnets verts, ayant du mal à les contenir. Il appelait un à un les enfants pour leur remettre leurs cadeaux et le petit garçon, qui tenait encore la main d’Oliver une seconde auparavant, fit un bond d’un mètre pour aller récupérer le sien.

— Aghatine! Chantonna le Père Noël. Il répéta son prénom à plusieurs reprises avant qu’Amande ne le rejoigne pour prendre le paquet. Elle secoua tristement la tête en arrivant à la hauteur d’Oliver.

— Qu’il y a-t-il, demanda ce dernier.

— Les symptômes d’Aghatine se sont aggravés ces jours-ci, souffla Amande peinée, nous avons été obligés de la plonger dans le Rêve de Morphée afin qu’elle ne souffre pas.

La jeune femme tenait le paquet aux motifs de rennes et de feuilles de houx contre sa poitrine comme si elle avait tenue la jeune enfant.

— Je m’en occupe, lui sourit Oliver, les autre enfants vous attendent.

Et en effet, une fillette aux grands yeux bleus tirait déjà la robe de la médicomage pour attirer son attention et lui montrer sa toute nouvelle poupée.

Oliver n’eut pas de mal à trouver la chambre d’Aghatine, c’était cette même porte que Marcus avait franchie plusieurs heures auparavant. Etonnement, il ne fut pas surpris de voir son ex-petit-ami assis sur le lit de la fillette en ouvrant la porte.

_« Des flocons de neige couvraient sa longue chevelure blonde. De toutes les fenêtres brillaient des lumières… »_

Marcus interrompit sa lecture quand il sentit la présence d’Oliver dans son dos.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sans même se retourner.

Soit Marcus avait des yeux derrière la tête, ce qui expliquait sa capacité à si bien se placer durant les matchs, soit il le détestait tant aujourd’hui qu’il pouvait sentir sa présence à des kilomètres à la ronde, ou alors, il était vraiment tout simplement grossier avec tout le monde…  
Oliver le rejoignit dans la chambre sans se démonter.

En arrivant à la hauteur du lit de la petite fille, il put voir que celle-ci y reposait telle une princesse de contes de fée, complètement immobile, fragile et presque irréelle. Elle ne bougeait pas et semblait à peine respirer. Oliver détourna rapidement le regard. Le Rêve de Morphée le mettait mal à l’aise car l’enfant semblait presque éteinte, reposant sur ce lit comme dans un linceul. 

Alors que ses yeux étaient baissés pour ne pas dévisager l’enfant dont le visage trop immobile ne dégageait peut-être pas de souffrance mais rien de serein ni de rassurant non plus, il fut surpris de voir que la toute petite main de la fille reposait au creux de celle de Marcus. On aurait pu croire que la petite princesse donnait la main à un ogre. L’image de l’ogre le fit sourire. Marcus serait un excellent père malgré ce que tout le monde pourrait en penser, Oliver l’avait toujours su. Il avait tant d’affection et d’amour à donner. Son sourire fut toutefois bien vite chassé par le regard insistant et grave de Marcus.

— Je suis venu lui apporter son cadeau, se justifia Oliver sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Marcus ne répondit pas. Un silence lourd et pesant s’installa entre eux.  
Oliver piétina un moment sur place avant de s’asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit de la fillette, sans y être invité et sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ce silence pesant entre lui et Marcus le gênait par-dessus tout. Ils n’avaient jamais eu de mal à communiquer, pas même à Poudlard où leurs échanges se limitaient souvent à des insultes. Les insultes, la colère, Oliver pouvait les accepter mais pas ce silence.

Marcus soupira et caressa gentiment la petite main, geste si tendre qui n’échappa pas au regard aguerri d’Oliver.

— Elle ne peut pas ouvrir son cadeau, finit par dire Marcus, montrant d’un geste bref de la tête le cadeau qu’Oliver avait déposé sur le lit.

Oliver, décontenancé, finit par comprendre ce que Marcus tentait de lui dire. C’était à lui d’ouvrir le présent du Père Noël, Marcus n’étant apparemment pas disposé à lâcher la main de l’enfant. Oliver prit soigneusement le cadeau et le déballa avec le plus grand soin. Il se retrouva avec une grosse peluche toute de rose et de fuchsia tricotée. Une horreur, selon ses critères, une merveille pour une petite fille aimant les princesses et les contes de fée. Oliver déposa doucement la peluche contre le corps fluet de l’enfant.

— Regarde, princesse, tu as reçu une jolie licorne, lui dit gentiment Oliver alors qu’il blottissait le gros museau tout doux dans son cou.

— Ce n’est pas une licorne, renifla Marcus, c’est un pégase.

— Elle a une corne, contra Oliver, alors c’est une licorne !

— Il a des ailes, contredit Marcus, alors c’est un pégase !

— Oui, mais elle a une corne ! Insista Oliver.

— Et des ailes ! Insista à son tour Marcus.

— Mais… Elle est rose ? Tenta Oliver à bout d’arguments.

— Et, les licornes sont réputées pour être roses ? Lui demanda Marcus.

Oliver retourna la peluche un instant vers lui et se concentra.

— D’un autre côté, vu d’ici on dirait un hippopotame, conclut-il dépité.

Marcus se mit à rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu rire. Son cœur se resserra un peu plus et il regretta encore plus amèrement d’avoir renoncé à ce que Marcus lui avait offert par peur du jugement des autres et des siens, d’avoir refusé sans préambule la seule chose que Marcus lui ait jamais vraiment demandé, admettre et reconnaître devant tous qu’ils étaient ensemble, qu’ils s’aimaient.

— D’un autre côté, c’est le geste qui compte, reprit Oliver dans un petit sourire.  
Le Père Noël n’a peut-être jamais vu de licorne.

— En tout cas, il a ajouté l’option du prince charmant avec le destrier pour la princesse, le moqua Marcus faisant clairement allusion au nom que donnait la presse à Oliver.

— C’est toujours mieux qu’un ogre ! Lui répondit Oliver tout aussi taquin, ne se rappelant que trop bien le nom dont il avait affublé Marcus au réveil. S’il y avait une personne à qui il ne fallait pas adresser la parole le matin, c’était bien lui ! Ne jamais s’y risquer avant le troisième café, noir le café !

— Sache, pour ta gouverne, que les ogres ont beaucoup plus de succès que les princes charmants de nos jours, répondit Marcus dans un sourire en coin.

Oliver ne se souvenait que trop bien la joie de Marcus quand il s’était rendu pour la première fois au cinéma, cette extraordinaire création moldue ! Ils avaient été voir Shrek. En sortant de la séance, des étoiles encore plein les yeux, Marcus lui avait dit le plus sérieusement du monde que si cet ogre était parvenu à ses fins avec la princesse, il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il ne réalise pas ses rêves lui aussi ! 

Oliver avait su à quoi Marcus faisait référence. A Poudlard, beaucoup d’élèves nommaient Marcus le Troll, lui le premier avant de découvrir qui était vraiment Marcus Flint. Bien sûr, personne ne le lui disait en face car ils savaient qu’il leur en cuirait et qu’ils y perdraient très certainement des dents au passage mais Marcus le savait. Il n’avait pourtant jamais montré en public que cela le blessait, cela aurait été une marque de faiblesse. Certes, il se fichait des remarques et du jugement des autres, mais Oliver savait que Marcus s’était toujours senti complexé par son physique, trop grand, trop long, trop de dents. Pourtant, il avait toujours refusé avec obstination de retoucher quoi que ce soit par magie et Oliver l’avait tout simplement trouvé parfait dans ces imperfections.

C’est pourquoi Oliver n’avait pu se retenir cette soirée-là de les embrasser pour la toute première fois, lui et toutes ses imperfections. Et, croyez-le sur parole – Gare à vous si vous pensiez aller à vérifier ! – les baisers de Marcus étaient loin de l’imperfection !

Oliver soupira profondément, perdu dans ses pensées et dans le souvenir des lèvres et des bras de Marcus. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol froid et dur de la chambre et croisa les bras sur le lit d’Aghatine pour y déposer la tête. Il se tourna vers Marcus et le fixa longuement. Les moments d’accalmie, de silence complice avaient toujours été privilégiés entre eux.

Après un long moment de silence, Oliver s’adressa de nouveau à Marcus dans un murmure.

— Je vais chez mes parents demain midi pour le repas de Noël…

Marcus se contenta d’un « hmm » distrait.

— Est-ce que… Commença Oliver avant de se ressaisir, il se devait être convaincant.   
Viens avec moi.

Marcus le fixa un moment, le regard sombre, avant d’acquiescer d’un signe de la tête.

Oliver se fendit d’un sourire radieux. C’était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu’il n’ait jamais eu. Marcus lui donnait une deuxième chance et il ferait tout pour la mériter.

— Tu veux bien recommencer ton histoire ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin.

Demain il aurait Marcus tout à lui, ou enfin presque, il était donc juste qu’il laisse la petite princesse profiter de son ogre de chevalier ce soir.

— Hein ? 

— L’histoire que tu racontais à Aghatine avant que je n’arrive !

Marcus acquiesça de nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres cette fois-ci, son gros pouce cajolant la main de la petite fille.

— Désolé, je dois recommencer depuis le début sinon Ollie n’y comprendra rien !

Oliver se contenta d’un « très drôle », alors que son sourire s’agrandissait jusqu’aux oreilles car Marcus venait d’utiliser son diminutif. Il avait cru ne plus jamais l’entendre prononcé entre ces lèvres. 

Il s’installa le plus confortablement possible avant de se laisser bercer par la voix de Marcus.

_« Il faisait effroyablement froid; il neigeait depuis le matin; il faisait déjà sombre; le soir approchait, le soir du dernier jour de l'année. Au milieu des rafales, par ce froid glacial, une pauvre petite fille marchait dans la rue: elle n'avait rien sur la tête, elle était pieds nus… »_


End file.
